


Only you, Destiny

by Hanaslay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Black Character(s), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanaslay/pseuds/Hanaslay
Summary: Summary: Dean and his brother Sam Winchester operate by what they can see right in front of them because often time doing anything other brings themselves, those around them, or even the world at stake. Destini, however, operates purely by faith and when she comes to them claiming to be one of God's anointed ones with the angel Castiel on her shoulder, the boys refuse to believe her, yet they always find themselves in need of her and her companions services. Will their viewpoints drive them apart, or somehow draw them together while making them question everything they thought they knew about the world they live in?





	Only you, Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> ***Disclaimer*** I DON'T OWN THE TV SHOW SUPERNATURAL. ALL RIGHTS GO TO ERIC KRIPKE. THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION. This story is a rewrite of sorts. I will reference actual episodes, but the events will obviously be different. Relationships between some people will also be different as well, and the OC has a back story, but that will be explained in more detail after the prologue.

**2009, Supernatural Convention**

"Welcome to the first Supernatural convention! At 3:45 in the..."

Destini was ecstatic. She was overflowing with excitement at this point, sitting in the large enough room surrounded by people who shared one common interest: love for the Carver Edlund novels known collectively as Supernatural.

She wasn't even properly processing what the convention manager was saying on stage.  
Her companion gave her a concerning look, sensing the anticipation radiating from her form like a neon light in the pitch black of night.

"Are you alright?" The companion asked in his deep, gravelly, yet soothing, voice.

Destini didn't even respond. She was too focused checking her dark red flannel for markings of spray-on hair color to notice. Her normally coal black, kinky/curly locks were colored a brown tone to mimic Sam Winchester's (one-half of the brother duo who act as protagonist in the Supernatural series).

"Destini," her companion called again. This time, he was a bit more persistent as he gently connected his palm to her shoulder.

She felt her muscles relax due to a pressure coming from the right side of her. About a second later, she widened her eyes, snapped out of her frenzied daze, and turned to her companion.

"Castiel? I'm sorry. What's up?" She asked.

Castiel's face appeared blank to Destini (she was used to his seemingly permanent lack of facial expressions), but he was inwardly thankful for the calming effects his angelic grace has on humans.

"I previously asked if you were alright. Your anxiety is almost suffocating."

"Oh," Destini said feeling embarrassment creep up her neck. She didn't think it was that obvious. Plus, there are other people here just as excited as her. Maybe he was mistaking some of other people's feelings as hers.

"No, I'm certain it is you. You are right next to, so I would sense your spirit more acutely compared to others. You are also my assigned human, so our spirits are connected in a special way," He simply stated with that infuriating blank look on his face.

Destini narrowed her eyes at Castiel. "That is really annoying," she stated, referring to his ability to "read" her thoughts. Well, it's closer to reading her spirit rather than thoughts. Angels have the ability to discern a humans emotions and this often includes thoughts. They might not be able to say what you are thinking word for word, but the gist is always spot on. Annoyingly so.

"And could you ease up on the 'assigned human' thing?" Destini adds while leaning in close to Castiel, "To everyday people, that sounds extremely weird. We've been over this already," she reminds him as a sort of jab. That was payback for him speaking about her feelings so...unfeelingly?

"I apologize. I am still learning how to communicate appropriately with humans," he answered. Instead of keeping his head forward while Destini leaned in, Castiel turned his head to directly face her making their faces awkwardly close.

"Castiel?" Destini started with a grimace, "Personal space?"

"Oooooh, already starting off with the slash play?!" A Bobby cosplayer asked from behind the pair.

Destini turned around in her seat to regard the pair with her knee trembling scowl in place.

She knew what the person was referring to with her being dressed as Sam and Castiel cosplaying as Dean.  
"No! They are brothers and unlike some of you sickos, we don't fantasize about incest!"

The voyuer rolled her eyes. "Yeah, ok. That's why you and your guy dressed up as brothers. Fictional brothers, I might add. Emphasis on Fictional!"

"First of all, ew, no. This is not my 'guy'. And secondly, them being fiction doesn't make it right. And it is obviously cannon that Sam and Dean are straight, so why do people keep putting them in gay relationships with EACH OTHER!" Destini semi yelled causing eyes that were previously focused on the stage to now be drawn to her "conversation."

"Oooh, so know you hate gay people, now, hmm?" The Bobby asked with attitude, standing with their arms crossed.

"What?! No! I don't agree with it due to my beliefs, but I don't hate the people who are gay. That isn't even the point I was trying to make. I was talking about the boys' orientation. It doesn't coincide with what's cannon!"

"It doesn't have to be cannon! That's why it's called FANFICTION!"

Destini was silent. Darn it, she thought to herself. "Yes, I can admit to that," she relented a little quieter, "But you can't justify them being brothers and being...together," she finished with a disgusted quiver.

Unbeknownst to the population of the room, excluding to people, the subjects of this "riveting" discussion were watching in awe/horror at the spectacle taking place from their place towards the very back of the room.

"I agree with the hot black chick. I wanna be written surrounded by harems of women and seeing that these weirdos pair us together makes me wanna hurl," Dean Winchester told his brother Sam.

Sam responded with his infamous "look" that succeeded in capturing this one phrase perfectly: really?

"Actually, I take that back. I would prefer if all these weirdos' memories of those stupid books were whipped and we could get on with our lives," Dean corrected with a shake of his head.

It was crazy to him and his brother that Chuck, a so called prophet, was writing the saga of their lives, and selling it for profit?! Yeah, the boys were used to weird, but this was some Twilight Zone stuff going on.

"You sure? Even the harems of women, and the hot chick?" Sam asked his brother jokingly with a smirk planted on his face.

Dean stared at Sam, then smiled dreamily with a far away look, then, again, brought his focus back to Sam with a sobering expression on his face. "The harem can go. That's too many women for any one man to take care of. Hot girl can stay, though. I'll just prove I'm the real Dean and have a totally sexy Dean groupie for life. She'll have to loose the Sammy getup, though. That's a complete turn off." Dean said with a stupid smile on his face as he watched the woman intently.

Sam laughed at his brother's admition. "You shocked me. You chose one woman over many. I, mean, you're still a dog, but no longer the mutt I believed you to be."  
Dean playfully shoved his brother. "Don't hate cause I'm a ladies man."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "If you say so."

~Now going back to the commotion towards the center of the room.~

"Destini, you need to calm down. Now." Castiel lightly warned.

"No, she started it!" Destini whined.

"You need to back off, sister!" A completely new voice added.

Everyone turned their attention to the new woman.

"Who are you? And I'm not your sister, you gremlin!" Destini fired back as her hackles started to rile up even more.

"I'm Becky Rosen and I am telling you to back off. This community accepts everything Supernatural, even the slash brotherly love!"

Becky Rosen was one of the two people who knew that Sam and Dean were real. Heck, she was the reason why they were at the convention.

"And how dare you call me a gremlin? GREMLIN!!?" Becky shrieked. "Just because your 'pretty' (she empasized with actual quotation fingers) doesn't mean you can insult my looks! You are a mean, MEAN PERSON!"

Becky closed her eyes in unbelief. She just complimented the enemy!

Destini, inwardly regretting her harsh words, sensed an oncoming of a toxic combination known as anger and embarrassment, with a hint of frustration, wash over her like a tsunami.

"Destini," Castiel started, again, "Calm down, right now," he warned while he was leaning down to whisper this to specifically to her without the prying of other ears. His voice also contained a base that kind of scared Destini, causing her to rethink her persistence of arguing with the voyuer and the goblin. Huh, now that sounds like an interesting book.

Destini looked between herself and the annoying duo, then back at Castiel. She answered him simply.

"No."

What did she do that for?

Castiel's expression turned livid before the lights started flickering on and off. Knowing what was happening, panic set in the features of her face.

"I'll stop! I'll stop!" She frantically whispered to Castiel. Her eyes pleaded for him to calm down. She just wanted to fit in here.

After hearing what he wanted to hear, the flickering stopped and Castiel gave Destini a look that told her everything she needed to know right then and there.  
The whole room was buzzing with whispers and theories about why the lights had been flickering. Chuck Shurley, who had some how made it onstage during all of this (aka Carver Edlund the guy who wrote Supernatural and was the other person who knew the Winchesters were real), was trying to calm the crowd down. He threw weird looks in Destini and Castiel's direction as well. He wasn't the only one.

"Didn't that seem strange to you? Like, our level of strange strange?" Sam asked his brother Dean as the brothers took in what just took place in front of them.

"Oh, yeah. Totally our level strange," Dean quickly agreed. He watched the once passionate girl utter what looked like an apology the Bobby look-a-like and Becky as she urged her companion who, on closer inspection, looked like a very poor attempt of...well...him.

"Is that weirdo supposed to be me?" Dean asked incredulously. Castiel was decked out in a plain blue button up with a white shirt underneath. A faded brown leather jacket covered the shirts and his jeans were a faded, dark wash blue. The assemble was completed with a pair of worn looking pair of boots and a cheap, short dark blonde wig.

Sam let out a laugh. "Sure is! And I gotta say, he doesn't make a half bad Dean!" He teased his brother.

Dean side eyed his brother. "You play too much."

All of a sudden people began to raise out of their seats and make their way out of the large room.

Destini was lost in thought as she continued to sit in her seat. She didn't mean to blatantly disrespect Castiel that way. The other girls just made her so mad! She knows Castiel always has her best interest at heart, but sometimes he scared her.

Castiel stared at Destini, already knowing the emotions running through her head. He didn't want to go as far as he did, but she wasn't listening to him. She knew how detrimental bad spirits were, and her lack of control a couple of minutes ago could've done a heck of a job on the spiritual armor she has worked so hard to create.

He thought she was past this kind of foolishness. 'I guess I was wrong' he thought to himself.

"I'm sorry if I have scared you, Destini, but you must listen. I was only looking out for your safety," Castiel apologized, unable to look Destini in the eye.

Destini nodded her head and told him he was forgiven. Castiel, after the exchange, gestured for Destini to get up, so the duo could exit the now almost empty room.As Destini and Castiel made their way down the aisle between the parallel groups of chairs, they noticed two men standing to the left of the doors leading out of the room.

Now, one of them was extremely tall. Freakishly so. Logically, he should have caught Destini's attention, but it wasn't him. It was the shorter man that caught her attention. The man whose short, dirty blonde hair should've annoyed her (since she wasn't really attracted to blondes), but it didn't. The man whose plump lips held an obviously lewd smirk that would've normally earned him an outrageous eye roll, but it didn't. The man whose high cheek bones and squared jawline paired with beautifully green eyes that conveyed he knew how attractive he was, as well as secrets. Secrets she had no time trying to decipher, but she suddenly had the unnerving urge to do just that.

Then, like a wrecking ball, an epiphany washed over her like a waterfall.

"Don't I know you?"


End file.
